Harry and Ginny : Mistletoe
by JessicaaLove
Summary: Harry and Ginny stay up late to chat... their feelings start to show when they get caught under the mistletoe


**Harry and Ginny: Mistletoe**

"**Goodnight Harry, see you in the morning!"**

"**Goodnight Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. Being interrupted from the dreamy state he was in while gazing at the fire.**

"**Yeah, 'night Harry." Ron said as he started up the stairs after his mother.**

"**Night Ron!" The rest of the family, and Hermione, were upstairs in bed. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were only downstairs because they were arguing about who knows what, as usual. Harry, on the other hand, was awake on the account of bad dreams that he'd been having.**

**The dreams were mostly about Lord Voldemort's return, and they were causing Harry to lose a lot of sleep. That's why he would stay up late, trying to postpone the nightmares as long as possible.**

**It was quite peaceful in the living room of the Weasley's house. Due to the gentle, glowing fire that filled the room with warm, dim light,**

**Harry loved spending Christmas with Ron and his family. Not only because he got to spend a great deal of time with Ginny, but because he felt like he was at home. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did treat him as if he were their own son, and they were always so welcoming.**

**The calm glow of the fire was getting to Harry, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He gave into his sudden sleepiness and laid out fully on the couch and let his eyes fall shut.**

**He was just about to slip into unconsciousness when he heard someone whispering his name.**

"**Harry, Harry wake up!" the whisper came from Ginny, who was now lightly shaking his shoulder.**

**He quickly opened his eyes and sat up when he realized who was calling him. He seemed to have gotten up too fast, because he could instantly feel the blood rushing out of his head.**

**After his head rush had stopped, he found his voice.**

"**Er…Hi Ginny, what are you doing up so late?" he asked, his tone sounding as awkward as he felt.**

"**Couldn't sleep." Ginny replied shyly, as she sat down on the sofa beside Harry. "Bad dreams." She smiled, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.**

**Harry nodded sympathetically, knowing how she felt. His stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies when he realized how close Ginny was sitting. They weren't touching, but he could somehow fell her leg next to his.**

"**Do you want to stay here and talk? I mean is you aren't too tired. Sorry for waking you by the way, I didn't want you to be sleeping on this hard couch all night." Ginny rambled, quite embarrassed.**

"**Oh, no, it's fine. I wasn't really asleep anyway. Of course I'll stay and talk with you." Harry said reassuringly. He smiled at her, only to see that she was already smiling back. "What's on your mind?"**

"**Oh, just the same old stuff. Nothing really exciting." She replied back, obviously not wanting to say what was actually on her mind. "What about you, Harry? Anything bothering you lately?"**

"**Yes, actually. I've been having bad dreams too. Mostly about Voldemort coming back. I've also had a few dreams about the night…" he swallowed, trying to steady his voice. "the night my parents were killed."**

"**Oh Harry," Ginny said in a soft, sympathetic voice. "it must be dreadful." She turned herself to sit cross-legged facing Harry, while he remained facing forward.**

"**Yeah, I guess…" his tone suddenly changed into a slightly more cheerful one. "I've also been having a lot of other dreams recently. Good ones, all about…" he cut himself off as he turned to look at Ginny, meeting her questioning eyes. He quickly looked away, not finishing his thought.**

"**About what, Harry?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious. She was also having some pleasant dreams too. All about Harry.**

"**Never mind, it's not important." He replied, embarrassed.**

"**But…" noticing the redness in Harry's face, Ginny didn't try to get him to finish. "okay"**

**There was a silence that, to the both of them, seemed to last for hours. The fire was starting to die and the light in the room was dimming. Ginny suddenly shivered, which Harry responded to right away.**

**Without saying anything, Harry stood up and walked to the chair across the room. He picked up a blanket that was folded on the chair. Walking back to the sofa, he noticed that Ginny was grinning to herself. Without her seeing, Harry smirked, knowing that she had shivered on purpose.**

**Harry sat back down on the couch facing Ginny this time. He draped the blanket over both of their legs and set his hands on top.**

"**Thank you Harry." Ginny smiled, her eyes sparkling in the glow of the fire. She brought her hands up from under the blankets and intertwined her own fingers.**

"**Never a problem." Harry beamed. After a moment, he grabbed both of Ginny's hands between his. "Wow, Ginny, your hands are bloody cold!"**

"**Yeah, they seem to be a lot lately." Ginny giggled, blushing at the words that had just come out of her mouth.**

"**Well, I guess I should do something about that, shouldn't I?" he chuckled back. Harry twisted his fingers with Ginny's, stroking her thumb with his own. "Do you think they'll stay warm this way?"**

"**I'm sure they will."**

"**Good, because I would have done it anyway!" They both laughed, quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. They left their hands, fingers locked, as they sat in silence for a number of minutes.**

**It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, rather it was nice, peaceful and calm. They were both content to sit there holding hands without speaking. They would have sat there for hours.**

**Suddenly, Harry reached behind him. Ginny could not see what he was doing. Though she was curious, she didn't bother to ask what he was doing. Harry turned back to look at Ginny's puzzled face, while having a faint smile slide across his.**

**Ginny looked back at Harry, still confused. Then in her peripheral vision she saw something move. As she looked up she say something growing directly above their heads, from absolutely no where. It was made up of green leaves and white berries. She knew immediately what it was.**

"**Mistletoe?" she glanced at Harry then back at the mistletoe. "But how…" she started, only to be interrupted by Harry.**

**He pressed his lips softly to hers. She felt her cheeks get hot and the butterflies flutter in her stomach, trying to escape. Harry was feeling the same. His head was full of different thoughts. He pulled his lips away, stopping the kiss unexpectedly.**

"**Sorry…" he said, embarrassed. Letting of one of Ginny's hands. "That was wrong wasn't it?"**

"**Er…" Ginny had to struggle to remember how to speak. Then she looked Harry straight in the eyes. "No, not at all."**

**Ginny leaned in again, kissing him in what seemed to be an effortless motion. They both stood up, they're lips separating for only a second, then connecting again. The mistletoe seemed to follow, staying right above their heads. Ginny moved her arms so they wrapped around Harry's neck and back. This time Ginny pulled away.**

"**Harry, you know when you said that you'd been having some good dreams?" Ginny asked.**

"**Yes…" Harry answered, a bit confused.**

"**What were they about?" she was smiling questioningly at him.**

"**You." he replied confidently.**

**He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. Placing his left hand on her lower back and his right on the back of her neck. This time the kiss lasted longer. Harry kissed her again, two times, then three. After a few more times, Harry's lips became still. He slowly moved his face away from Ginny's, trying to meet her gaze.**

**After their eyes met, Harry pulled her further into his arms. Ginny's heart skipped a beat at the warmth of their embrace. She almost forgot how to breathe.**

"**Happy Christmas, Ginny." He whispered in her ear.**

"**Happy Christmas, Harry." She said back.**

**Letting go of Ginny, Harry kissed he on the cheek. Then they walked quietly, hand in hand, up the stairs, to their rooms.**


End file.
